innocence at hogwarts
by jax2468
Summary: Adopted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life isn't something you would tell a child for a bedtime story, but as a way to warn them about the reality and cruelty to life and how the world works once you get past the nice little wall that your parents make to keep you ignorant and innocent. Sure nothings perfect, but my life never had that nice little wall. Sure it does have some good points, but that's it "some". There are only "some" good points about my life everything else is dark and depressing.

Me and my twin Harry grew up in number 4 Privet Drive of Little Winning and Surrey with our Uncle Vernon Dursley (who had a mustache little neck and he'd be in shape if round was a shape and worked for a company that sold drills), our Aunt Petunia (who had beady eyes, short brown hair and a long neck which would be perfect for spying on the neighbors which was convenient since she was the neighborhood gossip and probably the biggest clean freak you'll meet in your life), then finally our cousin Dudley who was 3 months older than us but was the biggest 10 year old I knew he was also the most spoiled kid I knew as well.

Oh how rude of me I haven't even introduced my twin or myself. Well my name is Lisa Potter and as said earlier my twins name is Harry. We were born on July 31st and Harry was the oldest by about 5 minutes. We both have jet black hair though I can control mine, while Harrys will never stay flat, we also both have emerald green eyes, were both skinny and small, (but that's probably due to the Dursley mall nourishment). We both look exactly the same except for some things like 1) is that were of different gender, 2) Harry wears glasses, I don't, 3) my hair is long while Harry's in short 4) I had an appetite that could rival Dudley and that was saying something, seeing as how he's the same size as a gorilla and finally Harry has a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead while I got a spiraled shaped one on my shoulder. We got those scars when our parents had died.

Yep, you probably noticed that mine and the Dursley last names were different, well that's because when me and Harry were one, our parents died in a car crash, we miraculously survived and instead of dieing we got those scars (aunt petunia says it was from the glass shards during the crash), ever since then we've been living with our mother's sister Aunt Petunia.

Now your all probably thinking well that's not bad at all, well hate to break it to you but those are the only highlights of my life, when Aunt petunia took me and Harry in, she made us sleep in the cupboard under the stairs (still do now), when we were 5 Aunt Petunia thought we were old enough to make breakfast for the family everyday (when we were 8 she included diner), we got all our cousins hand me downs, if Harry or I ever did something bad or something they wanted done that didn't end up perfect they'd beat up the other so that we would feel the guilt of being the cause of the others suffering (and it worked to), Dudley and his friends would beat us up and anybody else up for that matter if they tried to be friends with us. And not once did we celebrate our birthday, sure me and Harry would exchange gifts in secret, but nothing beats waking up knowing you're going to celebrate this special day with a family that loves you, let alone acknowledges your presence.

The Dursley were weird in one way though (as if the above isn't weird enough) if anything out of the norm happened they would blame Harry and me, like this one time Aunt petunia was so fed up with the way Harrys hair would always be a jumbled mess even though he goes to the barber shop every other week, that she just shaved it all off. I went to bed that night trying to lighten the mood by cracking jokes about him being Charlie Brown for Halloween (which was a couple of weeks away). Ha that house was awoken the next morning with my shriek. Harry's hair had completely grown back, my screech had got us a good beating. And this other time that happened about a month ago it was our cousins' birthday we we're at a zoo in the reptilian house.

Begin flashback

_Dudley had just found the largest snake in the whole zoo, with our cousins nose plastered to the glass; he noticed that the boa constrictor was taking a nap at the time._

"_Make it move," he whined at our uncle. Uncle rapped the glass but nothing happened._

"_Do it again," our cousin ordered. Again the snake didn't move at the attempts our uncle made to appease his son._

"_This is boring" Dudley complained while walking away._

_Harry and I walked up to the glass cage of the snake, when it woke up he stated to raised its head until it was eye to eye with Harry. When all of a sudden it winked at him. _

_Harrys mouth was on the ground when he turned to face me I gave him an "I don't know why are you asking me look?". Harry turning back to the snake and winked back, the snake jerked it head to our "oh so wonderful" family and rolled his eyes giving an "I get that all the time" look. Harry was gaping while I was grinning like an idiot at my twin's reaction._

_Nudging my twin, he gave me a questioning glance, which I answered with a "Make conversation, it's rude to stare." _

The snake turned to me and started to hiss, I heard a gasp to my left and saw Harrys eyes open even wider than they were before (if that's even possible) and his mouth was almost reaching the floor. Harry was turning to face me when we heard a "dad look at this" coming from our right.

_Next thing I knew Harry and I were in front on the floor and Dudley pressed up to the glass. I felt anger pulse through me,' who died and gave him the right to push us out of his way'. the next thing that happened, happened so fast no one saw it, one moment Dudley was leaning up against the glass of the cage the next their was a very un-manly shriek that tore itself from our cousins throat as he fell through the glass into the cage._

_Scrambling up I noticed that the glass was gone and from the faint intake of breath on my left Harry did too. The occupants of the reptile house were shrieking in fight as the boa was making his escape from his confinements; pausing in front of us he bowed his head, which could easily be taken as thanks as he escaped_

_End flashback_

That was a month ago. Harry still hasn't told me as to why he was so shocked when the snake hissed but I shrugged it off it probably didn't like me, I mean nobody else except Harry does so its no that weird if snakes don't like me either. Anyway I was right now in my last class of the school year with a substitute teacher, not the smartest thing seeing as we we're still in elementary school, but couldn't be helped seeing as our regular teacher Mr. Hunter sister had just died from a mugging 2 days ago, they had caught the guy but she didn't make it.

Harry and I where walking home from school laughing at a joke that a classmate of ours said and the reaction the class had been too funny. Any way we were just passing by an alley when we saw Mr. Hunter, just standing there with his back facing us

"Mr. Hunter." I called. He turned to us and I stopped, he had changed. Eyes that were once filled with knowledge now had a dead look, his skin now a sickly white, he had morning stubble signaling that he hadn't shaved that morning, and his clothing was wrinkled, all in all he was a mess. But that's not what made me stop, what did was that he was giving off a vibe that screamed depression.

The next thing that happened would torment Harry and me in our dreams for the next few years to come. Our teachers skin exploded and out came a giant balloon… thing. It was a purplish gray color with cannon like guns sticking out from all sides and angles from it, but the thing that scared me the most was that Mr. Hunters face was in the middle of it in an expression of extreme pain, with a huge black upside down star on his forehead. Grabbing onto Harrys arm to make sure this was actually happening. The thing started to float upwards near the roof of the alley.

Then the thing that was once my teacher took aim and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feeling a rush of adrenaline, I awaited for death to embrace me into his welcomed embrace, but he never did. Looking up Harry and me saw the demon trapped in a barrier of some sort.

"Whew made it just in time." Said a voice from behind me.

Looking behind us, Harry and I saw a man who had light red hair and brown eyes, was probably somewhere in his mid twenties, he was wearing a beige overcoat with traveling boots and an old phone strapped to his back. He had this weird device that was emanating the same light as the barrier. There was also another male, but he was the complete opposite; black hair, green eyes, late 40's he wore a black jacket with a silver cross on his left hand side, above his heart.

"Are you guys ok?" the man in the beige coat asked. We were to frighten to say anything so we nodded our heads. "Good." The man in the black coat came up in front of us and pulled an object out of his pocket, it looked like a little toy gun that a 5 year olds would have. But in a flash of green light the little gun became a huge bazooka! Whoa! How the hell did he do that? Taking aim at the giant creature in front, the man with the beige coat dropped the device he was holding making the barrier disappear. With it gone the man in the black coat fired, hit and destroyed the monster in front of us.

My jaw was slack, how the hell did he do that? Hun I've been asking myself a lot that lately, turning back to the man with the black coat I saw another flash of bright green light and the bazooka was a toy gun again and pocketed it. Staring in disbelief I almost didn't hear the conversation that Harry and the man in the beige coat were having.

"-is Lisa, my twin. It's a pleasure to meet you Alex." The now dubbed Alex had a grin on his face as he was talking to Harry.

"So where do you two live?" Alex asked.

"Why do you ask?" Harry answered with narrowed eyes. I came back to my senses and elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"Because we want to talk to your parents." Alexander replied with a smile.

"Our parents died 9 years ago." I replied with a dead voice.

"Ok, your guardians then."

"We live about 5 minutes away from here with our Aunt, Uncle and Cousin." At the mention of my other family, I felt fear. This was considered weird, abnormal, impossible, in other words not Dursleyish. I started to shake with fear. They would beat us when the two guys left from talking to them about whatever they were going to say, and even if the didn't mention this (which was highly unlikely) we would be beaten for bringing strangers into the house. Harry must have been thinking the same thing for he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

We began walking to our uncles' house, Alex and the man in the black coat (got to stop calling him that) followed behind in silence looking around at their surroundings; checking my watch I noticed that it was only 4 o'clock! How the hell did that happen, I could have sworn it was maybe 6 at the least? Hun guess time doesn't move when you're put in a life-threatening situation. Then I remembered something.

"Hey you never did tell us how you guys destroyed that… that monster."

"That was an akuma," Alexander explained,"we'll tell you the rest along with your guardians."

During our small conversation we had arrived on the little street named Privet Dive and to the little gate that leads to the door of our uncles' house. Harry and I stopped; we didn't know what to do, luckily or unluckily (depends on your point of view) Dudley saw us thought the living room window and had informed our aunt because she came out screaming "Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here-." She stopped when she noticed the two men standing beside us. One with a wide grin the other looking bored.

Turning red aunt Petunia ushered the visitors into the house. Following up the rear aunt Petunia gave Harry and I a glare promising a beating later. We followed Alex and the other man into the kitchen where they sat at the dining table, gesturing to the other chairs everyone sat down, and silence ensued.

Uncle Vernon was the first too break it, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves even after you let us into your house, my name is Alexander, but call me Alex and this is Ben." Alex gestured to the man (now dubbed Ben) in the corner, bowing his head in both acknowledgement and hello, "We're from the Black Order."

"What's the Black Order?" Dudley asked.

"It's an organization created by the pope 100 years ago," at this aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon where flabbergasted, the popes men themselves, here, in their house! "The Black Order was made to fight a man by the name of the Millennium Earl. The Millennium Earl is the creator of creatures called akuma. Those whose souls have been brought back to the dead make an Akuma, they are programmed to kill and only kill, the reason few know about their existence is because the person who brought their soul back from the dead is killed by that akuma hands and wears that person's skin as their own so that they can go in human populated areas and not raise suspicion, they are formidable opponents because your friend one day could be an akuma the next. Nothing can stop them. In the past 100 years the Earl has made armies of these creatures." Alexander explained to the now flabbergasted family

"Wait so the thing in the alley was an akuma?"

"Exactly."

"What alley?" Aunt Petunia cut in.

"I'm very sorry to say Mrs. Dursley but these two here," Alexander gestured to Harry and I "met an akuma not 1 hour ago."

"Wait, if there's no way to destroy them, how did you kill the one in the alley?" Harry asked pointing at Ben.

"There is a substance called innocence or gods matter it is the only power that is able to destroy an akuma. Exorcist are those who were chosen by god himself to wield this power thought it takes many forms it is still innocence. When it does take a form it becomes an anti-akuma weapon, for example there's a new girl at the black order that can fly as graceful as a butter fly but has a kick as strong as an explosion. Ben here is also an exorcist but his is in the form of the gun that you saw before." Ben had abstracted the toy gun from his pocket and displayed it before returning it back to its original place in his pocket. "They're equipment type exorcists."

"Then there Surman Dark and his innocence is that his right arm can turn into a gun. He's a parasitic type, which means the innocence has taken rout inside its host's body. There are in total 109 pieces of innocence, The Black Order was made to find the accommodators of the innocence to gather up an army to destroy the Earl, while The Earl is trying to destroy the already found and trained exorcists and the innocence yet to be found. I'm not one myself, I'm a finder who aids exorcists on their missions I don't posses any innocence, but I still fight. " Alexander explained for his comrade.

By the end of the explanation Dudley had already left the room, seeing as how it didn't concern him, and because there was a show he wanted to watch, Ben had watched the whole exchange not really participating at all in the conversation, while Harry and I were trying to take all this information in. But Aunt Petunia had become as white as a sheet at the end of the explanation, while Uncle Vernon was displaying a new shade of red yet to be discovered on his face through his anger.

"THIS IS NONSENSE! The pope would have nothing to do with this, this… abnormality. Why are you even telling us this?" uncle Vernon ranted.

"Because, your niece is an exorcist." Alexander explained.

The room was silent for all of 1 second. "WHAT!" Harry and I screeched standing up so quickly the chairs fell to the floor with a clatter.

"H-h-how is that possible?" I stammered, not really understanding the whole situation.

Talking for the first time since he entered this house Ben spoke with a kind voice that didn't match his appearance or his status "When we found you two in the alley you were surrounded by a dark shadow that was able to hold off the attack long enough for Alex to trap it. Except it flickered out when the akuma was caught in the barrier, as if it knew you weren't in danger anymore. No innocence has on record been able to do that, so you're either special or already have a high synchronization rate."

"Wait how do you know it's even me?" I asked completely blown away.

"Because Lisa," Harry turned to me "when the akuma attacked us I saw this dark light come from you and when Alex had trapped it the light faded back into you."

"So, what now?" I asked totally dumbfounded.

"You'll come with us to the black order were you'll be trained as an exorcist." Ben supplied for me.

Silence ensued at that comment. I picked up the chairs and set them straight only so that I could sit on it and wish for this to be a really weird dream. I broke it with "I'm not going."

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice." Alex said with a sad smile. "You are destined to fight in this war."

"What about my family, my life here? You expect to take me away from them so that I'll become a soldier for a war that's been going on for 100 years. I'm not even eleven yet and you expect me to fight!"

With hard eyes Ben said in a deathly calm voice "If you don't fight, you won't have a family left. Besides you're an accommodator, it's only a matter of time before the Earl finds out and kills the whole neighborhood just to make sure their is one less soldier standing against him. Are you willing to put that on your conscious, that if you had come with us you could have prevented the deaths of all those innocent lives, what about the life of your twin? Do you want his death to be because of your selfishness?"

Standing up Ben said "We'll give you tonight to pack and say your goodbyes to your family, be ready with your stuff tomorrow at 5 o'clock." And with that Ben and Alex walked out of the kitchen and then the front door.

A couple of moment's later uncle Vernon said "Cupboard. Now. No dinner."

That night me and harry talked about everything and anything, packing up my barely existing stuff and how this could be some weird cruel joke. But alas the night passed and morning came found Alex and Ben outside our Aunt and uncles gate waiting patiently for me to say last minute goodbyes to my twin (the Dursleys could care less and were still asleep).

"Goodbye Harry."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because if this is a dangerous as they say it is. Then I don't want you anywhere near it." Giving one more hug as tears rolled down our cheeks we parted ways. I went over to Alex and Ben who grinned and nodded when I was beside them, started walking off down the street. We made it to the corner where I looked behind me and waved to my now full out crying twin. I turned the corner and followed my new companions to my new home:

The Black Order.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third installment of 'innocence at Hogwarts' and I know it's been forever since I last updated but word crashed on me and I've been so busy with my other fics that I didn't have time to update this. Enough of my ramblings though. Enjoy this fic! And do the poll that's on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either so don't flag me.**

4 years later

My life at the Black Order was quiet and dull at first. The wound that was made when I was separated from Harry, and me joining a war at a young age was still new for me, also meeting Hevleska (who told me my synchronization rate was 76% which she says is good for someone my age and will grow higher with age and that the reason I ate so much was because I am a parasitic type innocence user) was a lot to take in for my (now) eleven year old mind and the others at the Order respected that so they gave me space and time to adjust.

After 2 months here, a man by the name of Komui Lee was assigned as the new supervisor for this branch of the Black Order, and it seems he only joined so that he and his little sister Lenalee could be a family again. It seems Lenalee is also an exorcist around my age and the reason we never met till then was because she was locked up for trying to run away from the Order to her brother.

Once she and I met though we became instant friends as we both had similar pasts and could understand each other on a personal level. She was my first ever friend either now at the Black Order or back home I stuck to her like Duck tape. Komui saw this so we were always partnered up for missions because he didn't really trust any of the older _**male **_exorcist with his darling Lenalee, did I forget to mention that he had a huge sister complex? Oh well I just did so deal with it. Anyway Lenalee helped me open up to everyone here.

I became quick friends with the whole science department helping Lenalee serve coffee, Jerry the very overly friendly and flamboyant chef and I became fast friends (with my enormous appetite that wasn't hard it probably helped that he said I could have whatever I wanted) who made the best food I ever tasted (which wasn't hard to beat with what I ate before), and of course Lenalee herself was like an older sister to me. My teacher to help me with my innocence (which was my shadow and could change into either a scythe or a shield to protect others) was a General by the name of Cloud Nine whose innocence was in her monkey, she trained me at the order so that I could be able to call this place my home.

Over the years me and Lenalee made friends with two new exorcists who showed up over the years by the name of Yu Kanda and Lavi. Lavi and Yu (or Kanda as he had threatened us with his innocence katana Mugen when we all first met) were complete opposites. Lavi was open and friendly and loved to play pranks (mostly on Kanda) while Kanda was antisocial and cold and would push everyone away even his mentor General Tiedoll. The only thing those two had in common was that they were both 14 (I was still 11 and Lenalee was 12) But we all became friends anyway though Kanda denies it each time.

When I was 13 I went on my first mission without Lenalee because she was in the infirmary because of one of Komui experiments (he loved making these weird potions and things). Anyway I was paired up with Kanda. Ever since he first came to The Order I have always had a crush on him. So there I was fighting an akuma while Kanda had run off somewhere to retrieve the innocence. Any way I had just killed the last akuma in the area and I was looking around as to where the cave the innocence was rumored to be was located when that happened.

_*roll flashback* _

_I had been looking for Kanda through the forest. It was twilight and the stars were just starting to appear in the horizon and I still hadn't found Kanda. I was getting worried I had been looking for over 4 hours now and I still hadn't found him or the cave. _

_Rustling from some bushes to my right caught my attention. Activating my innocence I stalked to the bushes in question where I was prepared to face an akuma, when a rabbit appeared. I stared for a bit my scythe poised over the rabbits head and shook my head in disbelief. 'I'm getting too paranoid I almost attacked a rabbit' I thought as I deactivated my innocence and bent down to pat the rabbits head._

_CLUNK_

_My eyes grew in size as the cold metal pressed of an akuma cannon was pressed against my head. 'This was it this was how I was going to die' screwing my eyes shut I awaited for death until a familiar sound resounded in my ears as I looked behind me and saw Kanda killing the akuma. Turning around after it exploded he stalked towards me anger evident in his eyes. 'Great he just saved me now he's going to yell at me for doing nothing to save myself. Then he'll hate me for sure!' closing my eyes for the onslaught of verbal abuse that was going to be thrown at me from my crush, but what I wasn't expecting was a hug (the rabbit had run away awhile ago)._

"_Are you an idiot? Why didn't you do anything? You could have… you could have died." Kanda asked worry and sadness clear in his voice as he hugged me tighter before he pulled back to look me over._

"_Um, Kanda why were you worried about me? Usually you could care less about how every one is doing." I asked with a look of utter confusion. Never in the time had I known him had he shown any sign of compassion and caring. I sometimes wonder how I could every have fallen for him and not someone like Lavi._

_A look of shock flashed across his face until a blush crept on his face as he mumbled "."_

_Not understanding what he said I dropped the subject seeing as it was impolite pry or to ask in the first place. Standing up I asked "Did you retrieve the innocence?"_

_Looking slightly taken aback by the change of subject and the movement Kanda nodded still crouched on the ground._

"_All right lets go home!" I shouted and headed off to some random direction eager to get home and see how Lenalee was doing. Feeling a pressure on my shoulder to stop my advances to the forest I looked behind me and saw Kanda with his hand on my shoulder. A blush crept onto my cheeks at the contact. Kanda seemed to notice what he did as he snatched his hand away. He then mumbled something like "wrong way." As he walked off in the opposite direction._

_Following beside him we walked in a silence until Kanda broke the silence "Why didn't you ask me about what I had said earlier?"_

_Because I was beaten for asking questions. But I wasn't going to tell anyone at The Order about my horrible Aunt and Uncle. Hell all they did know about my past was that I had an older twin brother by the name of Harry and that my parents died when I was younger, so instead I responded with "Because I was taught it was rude to pry into matters that aren't yours"._

"_But it does concern you so why didn't you asked?" he responded with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Do you want me to ask you?" I asked now utterly and completely confused usually he didn't want anyone to be in his business. Unless he was… no he would never do __**that**__ to someone as plain as me._

"_Yes I do." He answered._

_We had stopped walking now and were facing each other. The only light that was now available to us was that of the moon and stars, it was easily pass 10._

"_Alright then, what did you say back there after you hugged me?" I looked up at the tall frame of Yu Kanda. _**(A/N: Wow that sounded weird. And was weird to type.)**

_Kanda stepped hesitantly closer to me, a blush slightly painting his cheeks as he kept walking towards me. With each step that he took my face became more and more red. He bent down to my level where the blush was even more pronounced and was hesitant to look me in the yes as he spoke in a whisper that rang with sincerity "What I said back there was that," he lent closer to me, my heart was going a mile a minute "I love you." And with that he kissed me. not a passionate kiss but a kiss that promised love. I was shocked. Kanda, the Kanda who I've loved for so long was now kissing me. 'Maybe I did die back there.' where my thoughts._

_All too soon he pulled away, a look of sadness was evident on his face as he stepped away from my unresponsive body "I see that you don't feel the same way. I am... sorry for taking advantage of you." And with that he pivoted on his heels and started to walk again sadness and depression hung around him like a cloud. Before he got too far though I grabbed onto his arm and spoke in a whisper "ashiteru."._

_He froze and turned to me and smiled, actually smiled! He pulled me into an embrace and whispered "Ashiteru my hasu*." And with that he kissed me again._

_*end the flashback* _

Kanda and I have been a couple ever since. Lenalee was ecstatic that we had finally gotten together as it seems he had gone to her for advice. Kanda still acted like Kanda but was only warm and friendly to me. Lavi teased us by saying "I was the only on who could tame the raging beast that was Yu-Chan." Needless to say he got sent to the infirmary for that one.

Anyway a month ago a fifth person had joined our small group of friends by the name of Allen Walker. He was Cross Marians apprentice with white hair and a curse scar over his left eye that enabled him to see the souls of akuma. He was shocked that I was Kanda girlfriend for almost two years (I'm turning 15 in 3 weeks) but we still got along really well.

Anyway that was pretty much my past 4 years in a nutshell. I am currently sitting on the couch in Komui paper clad room with Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and Kanda as we waited for Komui and Reever to start explaining our next mission.

**Well what did you think? Did you like it? So this is the last time I'll be able to update till like end of June. Now I know you Yullen fans are going to be upset about how I didn't pair the two together but it wouldn't have fit with the plot seeing as it's only been a month since Allen joined The Order. And I really wanted my OC with someone and I think that Kanda meet Harry would be the best! Common you have to agree with me there.**

**So I know the confession scene is crappy but I've never dated before and I can't write things like that for shit! So please be kind there. But you can flame me for the crapiness of the ending.**

**Kanda is in love so yes he will act out of character.**

***hasu=lotus**

**Remember to R&R it makes me not want to abandon this story!**

**Jax**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLO IM BACK! i still have exams and so i cant post anymore after thism for sure! and i'm hitting writers block for chapter 5 on all my stories! a pain in the ass! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to ParadiseWolf14 for all the awesome help, ideas and story plots she gave me! this is for you Wolf!**

**Jax: Kanda do the disclaimer**

**Kanda: fuck you!**

**Jax: LISA!**

**Kanda: ...i hate you**

**Jax: love you to**

**Lisa: *sigh* what happened now?**

**Jax: Kanda wont do the disclaimer!**

**Lisa: Kanda just do it, because of her were together**

**Kanda: *glares at Jax* Jax does not own -man or Harry Potter**

**Jax who is now with Lavi and Allen: he is so whipped...**

* * *

Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda and I sat on the couch impatiently as we waited for our mission briefings from one of the two scientists behind the paper clad desk. Reever was giving off an expression and feeling that clearly said "I am saying nothing on this, ask the guy in charge" so we looked at Komui waiting for this weird mission as he had stated before that it was different from the usual go-here-kill-akuma-retrieve-innocence-and-come-back-mission. Our curiosity was slowly eating away at us as we looked at Komui who was calmly sipping his coffee.

After what seemed like hours but were actually only a handful of minutes Komui looked at the 5 of us and started the briefing "Now I have called you here today because you 5 have been assigned a guard duty mission at a boarding school located in Scotland, where there has been an increase in akuma. The term starts on September 1, but because the people who called upon our help are…different you will be leaving sooner rather than later. Also you will be staying with a group of people know as the Order of the Phoenix who know about you being exorcists as their boss; Dumbledore contacted me with the request as he is the headmaster of the school, but the rest of the students wont so don't give away you who you are at all when at the school. Any questions?" Komui looked at us with a smile plastered on his face like he had just made a new Sir Komrin.

Kanda was the first to react by 'Che'ing "We're going to a school to protect a bunch of brats. You can count me out." Kanda stated as he stood up and began to leave when Komui next statement stopped Kanda full in his tracks "Its 10 months alone in a huge school with Lisa." Pivoting on his heel Kanda made his way back to the couch and sat back down and leaned back into the couch with a last "che" before going into a lap of silence. I silently laughed at my boyfriends actions.

"I have a question Nii-san." Lenalee said to her brother with a hand in the air, as my group of friends were used to my boyfriends' antics whenever it concerned myself.

"Of course my darling Lenalee, ask away!" Komui exclaimed with joy as his sister was paying attention to him and only him. Again I silently laughed at Komui expression to that of a puppy asking attention from its new owner.

"What do you mean by different? And how are you going to react while I'm gone for so long, last time was only for 3 weeks and you practically destroyed The Order?" Lenalee was right of course. Looking back on it, when her and I were assigned a mission that was to last 2 weeks but became three because of a storm in the area blocking the trains path, with no telephone and trapped on the train for a week, Komui had a spasm attack and proceeded to destroy anything and everything in sight, hell even Kanda room wasn't safe. But when Lenalee came back nice and sound he acted as if nothing ever happened.

And that was for only three weeks how would the crazed scientist react to 10 months without seeing Lenalee, badly be the answer; I shuddered at what The Order would go through without the Chinese exorcist around to keep her brother in check.

"Oh well you see I'm allowed to come visit you guys anytime I want! Curtsey of the headmaster of the school so there's no problem in me seeing you Lenalee, and these people are different because they're wizards." Komui mumbled the last part, but I was still able to hear him as the room was silent, with a look of shock I looked to my friends to see if they had heard what I had and by their expression I would bet any amount of money that had.

"Komui I speak to you as a friend when I ask: are you all right?" Lavi asked with a worry laced in his voice. Allen looked as if he wanted to say something, no doubt he probably saw something during his time with Cross, poor kid. Nine had told me he's a drunken womanizer and that if I ever met him don't be afraid to hit him where it hurts, one of shishous* first lesson she ever taught me.

Sighing as if expecting that answer Komui reached into his desk and pulled a bag with the logo "Honeydukes" on it in really bubbling and flashy writing. Taking it out he pulled out a pentagon shaped box and tossed it to me, reflexively catching the box I looked down to read the words 'chocolate frog', looking to my friends who were looking at me with worry and eyeing the box with curiosity except for Kanda who was glaring murderously at the box as if daring it to try and hurt me, I looked back up at Komui as I feared for my health and what the box itself said, he sighed again understanding my look and explained "It's not a real frog, its chocolate shaped to look like a frog but it has a charm on it, it's wizarding candy. Try it."

At the mention of candy I perked up ignoring my friends' stares as if I was insane and hesitantly opened the box. The second the lid was big enough a frog jumped out of the container, scaring the shit out of me as I screamed and jumped back in shock on to Kanda lap who encircled his arms around my frozen body out of reflex and pulled me away from the container and into his chest, while the other were frozen in the same state of shock as I was, while Komui called to our frozen bodies "Catch it! Catch it!"

Reacting out of instinct Allen lunged for the chocolate, grabbing it in mid air, and in one swift movement bit the frogs head off. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched Allen chew and swallow the frogs head. I looked over to Lenalee whose face was tinged with green, a hand clapped over her mouth as she stared at Allen, while Lavi was trying and failing to hold in his shock as his eyes were bugging out of his sockets and his mouth was wide open at what Allen had just done, Kanda was the only one who kept his composure, the only sign he was startled or disgusted was his grip on my body had tightened.

"They taste better than I remember, hey Lisa if you don't want the card can I have it? I only have two but I'm trying to get a good collection of them. Lisa are you alright you seem kind of green. You also look green to Lenalee, are you guys okay?" Allen looked to us with concern evident which melted into a thoughtful expression on his face as he tried to figure out what was wrong… and unconsciously took another bite out of the frog.

"Allen, for gods sake; stop eating the frog!" Lavi cried as he covered his only usable eye with his hand as he looked away from what the clueless exorcist was doing. I saw realisation dawned upon Allen as he looked at our sick faces then to the half eaten frog in his hand and started to laugh. Komui chuckled along with Allen laughter and Reever couldn't suppress the smile that adorned his face as he looked at our confused faces (except for Kanda who was pissed at Allen for laughing at him).

When Allen had finished laughing he started to explain himself "It is wizarding candy, when I was with master he took me to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron that was for witches and wizards and left me a tab there that took me about a week to pay off, the man who ran the place was really nice and gave me some wizarding candy during breaks. This is called a chocolate frog, it's only chocolate moulded to look like a frog and a charm on it to make it act like a frog, and if you open the box you'll notice there is a card inside of a famous witch or wizard. I currently have Godric Gryffindor and Merlin."

"So magic is real and we're going to a magic school for 10 months as body guards for the school?" Lenalee asked as she got over the shock and sickness of Allen eating a frog, as it seems was actually chocolate.

"No," Komui stated then began to explain "you will go as transfer students from a very prestige academy that has never heard of the wizarding world until June so your lack of knowledge will not seem suspicious, and it gives you an excuse to get out of doing their magic while in classes, while still going to the school and not seem suspicious. As well, since we are using 'different magic' then what the wizards and witches are used to you can use your innocence freely, but just don't tell them what it actually is. Or hurt them." Komui added as an afterthought looking at Kanda and me as he said it.

I blushed and turned away from his gaze, hey wasn't my fault if I had a bad temper. I can hold my anger in and I'm not a violent person by nature but if you get me mad enough I wouldn't hesitate to send you to the infirmary with injuries that would last months to heal.

"Oh, so what's our school name?" Allen asked as he reclaimed his seat and continued eating the chocolate frog. I turned away sharply as lunch threatened to spill from my stomach, so what if it was candy, I may be a parasitic exorcist but I would never eat a frog, chocolate or not.

"Silver Cross Academy of Defensive and Offensive Magic." Komui answered. Looking towards us he continued "The mission doesn't start for another week and a half, but I told you now so that you would get used to the whole idea of magic is real. Come here again with your bags packed on July 24th at 8pm, to leave for your mission. Until then," Komui shrugged "do whatever you like." And if by magic we were standing outside of Komuis office doors.

"Well we should go and get packed. Bye you two. Now Yuu-chan don't do anything perverted to Lisa-chan while we're gone, well bye." And with that final farewell Lavi had hooked his arm with Lenalee and Allen and disappearing down the hall giving us some alone time and to escape the death threats that Kanda would no doubt yell at him for both the comment and the use of his first name.

I grabbed Kanda hand as I pulled him down the hall in the direction of his room, knowing that Kanda like walking in silence it surprised me that he muttered something under his breath just barely catching it "Magic. What next? One of us can actually use it?"

_July 24__th__ the Black Order_

"Alright is everyone ready?" Komui asked as we had assembled into his office. It had been a hectic time. Kanda was pissed the whole time that he had to baby sit a bunch of brats who fixed everything by a waving a stick around. Lavi couldn't stop laughing when Allen explained how wizards and witches used magic by saying "waving their wands.", Allen never understood what was so funny which made it so much more funnier. Lenalee was much opened minded to the whole magic-is-real-and-were-going-to-a-magic-school concept and accepted it as if she knew about magic her whole life. While I went with Allen and jacked all of Komui Honeydukes candy and trying it out, though I stayed clear of the chocolate frogs and Bertie bott's every flavour beans (after an unfortunate first try with a toe nail flavoured one), but the rest I liked especially the Pepper Imps and Fizzing Whizzbees.

I grinned as I remembered when I was eating one of those after stealing the bag from Komui and I levitated a few feet of the ground, and Kanda walked in seconds after with Lavi and Lenalee, their faces where priceless, especially with Allen who just ate a pepper imp and had breathed fire. Not seconds later. Allen and I couldn't stop laughing for a good 10 minutes.

I was pulled out of my memories with Lavi screaming "Yeah Komui lets go, let's go, let's go!" while jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Alright so this is a port key and if I remember correctly all you have to do is hold on to your luggage with one hand and touch this" Komui raised a book in his other hand "with the other, and you'll be transported to the place you'll be staying at exactly 8:05. The man said one finger was all that was needed. "Grabbing onto the book as it started to pulse a faint blue color, the last thing we all heard was "good luck" when there was a pulling feeling behind my navel and we started to spin extremely fast, the colours blending together. Before any of us could react to what we were experiencing our feet hit something solid as the spinning stopped and we all fell to the floor in a heap…with me at the bottom kissing the floor. I was about to scream at someone to get off of me when a noise from somewhere above us stopped my actions,

"Are you lot all right?"

* * *

**So how do you like it? i had it longer but if i didnt cut it it would have been a 5-7 thousand word chapter and would have been to long to edit so i cut it in half. Anyway im going to be at the cottage for 2 weeks straight in roughly 3 weeks and theres no internet so im not going to be able to post something after these for awhile if i cant write chapter 5 in time. well thats it. bye!**

***Shishou=teacher, or master**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	5. Chapter 5

So here's the next chapter which i cut in half agian because i am getting sever writers block T.T anyway on happier notes School is out for the summer! (starts dancing on a table) So heres the 5 chapter and i hope you enjoy!

**Allen: so why am i here?**

**Jax: to do the disclaimer of course?**

**Allen: what if i said no?**

**Jax: then i would own you and i would put plenty of yaoi with you as the beloved uke that everyone wants to get their hands on...Earl included.**

**Allen: (pale) Jax does not own either Harry Potter of -man.**

**Jax: good little uke.(pats head)**

* * *

I contemplated killing the voice (which was obviously male, if the deep voice was anything to go by) who asked that question, we were not alright; we just appeared in some weird place we don't know about in a matter of seconds with me getting squished by my friends and boyfriend.

"No," Kanda replied in a sarcastic voice as if reading my mind as I felt his chest rumble as I identified as the body on top of mine "were not getting up because were perfectly fine. Now stop wasting my time and get the baka usagi and moyashi off of me!"

With the help of the mysterious voice the weight on my back became less and less, until only Kanda was left. When he got up I could imagine him looking around the room when he asked "Where's hasu?"

Deciding to be sarcastic I answered "On the floor where you were all squishing me moments before."

Feeling a hand on my shoulder as I was pulled away from the floor and into Kanda arms, I saw that he had a worried expression which melted off is face as I gave him a peck on the cheek into a relieved smile which was quickly replaced with his normal guarded look.

I took a moment to look at every one around the room. There was a man standing above us who had red balding hair, at a table sitting there watching us I saw a man who was dressed in clothing that could be considered rags, another man beside him with long black hair and with skin as if he hasn't seen the sun in months, a sick looking man sat beside him with patched and frayed clothing, a red head, portly woman sat beside him, beside her was a man with a crooked nose and greasy long hair, and beside him at the head of the table a man with a white beard and half-moon spectacles who I recognised from a chocolate frog card was Albus Dumbledore the man in charge of the Order of the Phoenix and the man who contacted Komui.

"Ah, so you must be the exorcists that Komui said would be coming today, a pleasure my name is Albus Dumbledore Head of the Order of The Phoenix and Headmaster of Hogwarts and the man who helped you out is Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly," He said while gesturing to the only female in the room who now had a shocked and mortified face.

"Severus Snape our potions master," Dumbledore gestured to the greasy haired man.

"Remus Lupin, I warn you he is a werewolf," Kanda stiffened and turned to face the man, shifting me behind his back while kneeling on the floor with one hand on the hilt of Mugen. "but he takes a potion every full moon so that he doesn't harm anyone," I wacked Kanda arm as he didn't relax, while standing up to give myself a full view of the room (which seemed to be an old kitchen) and to be polite to the wizards in the room.

"The man beside Molly is Sirius Black, yes he is the same man who escaped from prison 2 years ago but he was framed, so please refrain from attacking him as this is his house and he is innocent." Dumbledore told us with a slightly shocked look when he finally saw me, (which I shrugged off as shock due to my age) but was directed at Kanda who had stood up during the explanation .

And finally last but not least in Mundungus Fletcher, one of our underground informants." Dumbledore finished gesturing to the last man to be identified who had the clothing for rags.

"Though some could not make it to greet you, during your stay here you will no doubt meet everyone and the children who parents are part of the Order live in this house. They are also Hogwarts students and will help you if you need assistance in anything you might need." Dumbledore explained to our disbelieving faces. "Also you don't have to explain what you are as Komui has already told me and I have informed the Order, but now that we have introduced ourselves may you please introduce yourselves?" he asked.

"Oh right! My name is Lenalee, This is Allen, The one with the red hair is Lavi, the guy with the sword is Kanda and the girl behind him is Lisa. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Lenalee explained while gesturing to us when mentioned.

"Dears how old are you?" the women know as Molly seemed horrified when asking that question for some reason.

"Kanda and Lavi are 17, I'm 16, Allen in 15 or 16 and Lisa is turning 15 in a week."

"But you're all just children!" she exclaimed looking at me and Allen. 'Oh that's why. She obviously a very motherly person, this must be hard on her to know that were only teens.' I thought when I looked at her.

Lavi spoke up "It doesn't matter, exorcists are soldiers chosen by god to fight in his war and if that means fighting at an early age to protect our families, and then so be it."

"But surely they wouldn't make you fight until you were 20, what about education? Your family? And what do you mean 15 _or_ 16?" Molly continued with her questioning looking at Allen for the last part.

"My parents abandoned me at birth because of my anti-akuma weapon made my left arm become disgusting and deformed looking, so I raised myself on the streets up until my 8th birthday when a man named Mana took me in despite my looks and raised me as his own son I didn't know my birthday so he made it the day he adopted me, Christmas. We think I'm 15 but I can't be too sure." Allen explained to the now horror stricken Molly as she couldn't imagine anyone abandoning a child, much less their own.

"And Mrs. Weasley-" I began but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley saying "Call me Molly dear."

Smiling at her request I continued my explanation "in this war that we fight there can only be 109 soldiers, so when an exorcist is found they are taken in immediately to train so that the Earl doesn't find them and kill the whole town they live in just to get rid of them. And when you're faced with that option you leave your family to protect them, and as you fight in this war you don't care about if you got a good mark on your home work because you might not even live to see tomorrow. We understand this and so we fight to see a day where we can walk down a street without the fear of getting killed by a monster that shouldn't exist."

After my little speech the man Snake? Soap? Snape? Any way he voiced his next statement chilled me to the bone "So the Potter we have is a trouble maker and takes after his father, while this Potter is obviously responsible and takes after her mother. Why couldn't this one had come to Hogwarts?"

* * *

**So i know its short but it was either this or no update for like a month so be happy about this...so thats it.**

**Hava a great summer holiday guys!**

**and remeber to R&R**

**Jax**


	6. Chapter 6

alright i have gone over my story and i checked the notes that i had for it, and there so many problems with it! so i'm going to take it off the site work on it, change it up then re post it. and for those of you who did like this version im sorry but i cant continue it. but there is no way in the 7 layers of hell that this story is getting abandoned, just imagine it went into surgery and will take awhile for it top recover... so in a couple of days im taking it down.

and because i hate authors notes where the next chapter should be as much as you i present to you...AN OMAKE!

**Allen: (writing on something)**

**Fred and george: What are you doing?**

**Allen: im working on my own fanfiction**

**Lavi: Eh! Really? what about?**

**Allen: its about this girl that was kidnaped by a samurai, and so her twin brother goes on an epic journey to save her; making friends along the way, discovering a power he never though he had, battling evil and eventually falling in love with a rabbit.**

**the three red heads: uh...**

**Allen: what?**

**the three red heads: never mind.**

and so thats it bye for now.

Jax


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I now really hate writing OCs so I gave this story to Paradisewolf14 who actually helped me write half of this so its now in her possession, and I hope you don't totally hate me.

So to try and stay in all your good books here is another OMAKE!

Kanda: (playing cards with Allen)

Allen: (has gone into black Allen mode)

Harry, Lavi and Lisa: (watching)

Kanda: Che. Why did I agree to this?

Lavi: because Allen tricked you into it.

Harry : serves him right for dating my sister.

Lisa: (whacks him on the head)

Kanda: yes but how?

Lisa: something about a fanfiction story and you betted it wouldn't go very far but it ended up getting over 3, 000 reviews?

Lavi: yep!

Kanda: but why am I playing poker?

Harry: because its to please JAxs fans.

Kanda: (hits head on table)

See yah!


End file.
